Coca-Cola
by startlinggrey
Summary: A blinding headache causes Annabeth to pick up some pain killers and some Coke. She finds the cashier just too happy in the morning. Percy's glad for taking extra hours and meeting the cranky girl who fascinates him for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

All Annabeth knew was that her head was about to split open. She thought it was just a headache, but now it needed some attention. It felt like a hangover, but ten times worse. Her alarm clock read 6:45, too early for a Sunday. Up, out of bed and into the kitchen she went. Searching her cabinets in vain for Advil, she swore. It wasn't that she didn't have the stuff, she got headaches every so often, she must have run out and not replaced it. She would have to pick some up. Grumbling, she grabbed her purse and phone and got in her car to head off to the nearest drug store.

Had she been in her right mind set, she wouldn't have driven past it. Her headache seemed to explode with her anger at missing her stop. She took a couple breathes and the pounding subdued. Driving on, Annabeth noticed a smaller, family owned store that she had never been to before. Pulling into a parking spot, she made sure it was open. It was.

"Hallelujah," she called, not really caring. Walking into the store, she quickly located the drug isle. Glancing up and down, she figured out which deal was the best price (at least she could still do math), Annabeth grabbed one bottle of Advil. As she left the isle and turned the corner to try and find her way back to the front, a sign caught her attention.

In front of red boxes were the words 'Buy one get one half off!' Coca-Cola© actually sounded really good to her brain. Annabeth usually never drank a lot of soda, but her mind was screaming, "LOOK CAFFEINE, AND IT'S ON SALE!" She put two packs into her basket and aimed for the checkout. There were only two registers; at one was an older woman and at the other was a boy that looked her age.

Yeah, she should have gone over to the nice-looking lady who had no one in her line, but in her hazy state, she kind of gravitated towards the people. Not to mention that normally she would have noticed the guy was decently attractive. She also would have noticed that she was in sweats and T-shirt with her hair thrown up in a bun and probably become quite self-conscious. But Annabeth didn't notice. She was happily content that her head wasn't combusting.

Annabeth stepped into line behind three other people. She was really out of it because she didn't even notice that she was next and the guy was already talking to her.

"Oh yeah that's a good deal. Coke tastes the best in the morning, I think." the cashier said. He was wearing a turquoise polo shirt and khaki pants, obviously the uniform colors. On his shirt was a name tag that read, 'Need any help? Hi, I'm...' She couldn't read after that, her headache wasn't helping her dyslexia. He had black, tussled hair that looked in-between styled and bedhead. Probably the latter. Then she noticed his eyes, which were currently focused on her purchases. They were a brilliant green. There was no way to describe them, but it left Annabeth startled. After she realized she hadn't answered him, she refocused.

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess." she agreed lazily. She set her items on the counter.

"You should try the cherry, it's actually really good."

"Okay."

"What's your favorite kind?"

Deciding the he was just too chatty at 7:00 in the morning, her brain decided to retort.

"Would you just check me out." she said angrily.

The guy had the nerve to smirk. She closed her eyes and smacked herself in the head as she felt her cheeks flush. You couldn't blame her, she was a little confuzzeled. Confuzzled? Really?

"I'm sorry. I have a giant migraine and I'm not thinking very clearly."

"No, no. It's fine. I would be happy to check you out, except I already have." he winked. Annabeth groaned internally. She was so not in the mood for this. She looked at the magazines while he (finally) checked her stuff. This was the longest trip of her life.

"That will be $17.39."

"Hmm? Oh, here."

She handed him the money. Exact change. Math again. He printing the receipt and circled her savings.

"You saved $3.61, come again soon! Hope the coke helps!"

The easiness and friendliness in which he spoke to her, as if they hadn't met only today, made Annabeth a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, thanks." she grabbed her bags and he handed her the receipt. She probably wouldn't be coming back to this store. It was like that comic she'd seen online. The one where the guy at the checkout handed the person their food and they said, "Enjoy your meal." and the person replied with, "Yeah, you too." and they think, "I can never come here again." Yeah, so she felt like that, a little crazy and a bit more than annoyed.

As she walked out of the store, she double-checked her receipt to make sure he had rung everything up right. She didn't need some guy cheating her in her unstable state. Annabeth noticed writing at the bottom of the flimsy paper.

"What the?" she said out loud.

_Get well soon. -Percy :)_

"Unbelievable." she thought. She was _never_ going back. Annabeth wouldn't admit it at the time, but she found it kind of endearing. The fact that a complete stranger cared enough to try and make her day better. "So his name was Percy?" she thought. She might've smiled. But then again she was a little delusional.

She took two pills when she got home. Better safe than sorry, she believed. If it got really bad she could take more later. She popped a can of coke and sighed as the taste hit home. As her head cleared a bit, she realized that she had indeed bought two cases of Coke. She would never drink it all. She taped the receipt to the unopened one, deciding she wasn't ready to go back to the store just yet. After the craziness of the morning, she was ready for a nap. Curling up with her favorite blanket, Annabeth fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not like Percy was superstitious or anything, but sometimes things just fell into place. It'd been fate that Percy's dog had woken him up early that morning. As he stretched, cracking his back, the thought had come to him, he should go to work. And it was early, 5:30. That never happened. But hey he was a kid who needed money. He set his feet on the cold, wood floor from which he quickly retaliated. Being more cautious this time, he got off his bed and made his way over to his closet.

Pulling on his uniform, he wondered what he was doing. How had he gotten to be here? He wasn't sure. This job, he needed this job. It had appeared in the newspaper he read one day. Percy didn't seem like the guy who read the news, but his mother had taught him to keep up with what was going on in the world. The lady of the store, she instated everyone called her Grandma Jane, was the niece of a man named Rick. She had named the store after him when he had gotten killed on 9/11. Hence, the name, in blue letters, read "Uncle Rick". She was the sweetest lady and after ten minutes with Percy in his interview, she had hired him. He loved his job. The people were genuine and most of them came because they knew Jane. It wasn't super busy so Percy got to know the rest of the staff really well.

Jack, Jane's husband, was the comedian, and well, Percy would never admit it out loud, but he found it really sweet that they were Jack and Jane. Their grandson Beck, was a burly guy on the football team at his high school. He and Percy got along really well even though they were four years apart. Then there was Kate and Jace, they were Beck's cousins. They were twins and they loved to scare Percy when he came into work. He thought it was funny, even though they got him every time. It really was a family owned shop. Sometimes Percy felt like he was intruding on family bonding stuff. Each time he had confided this with Grandma Jane, she had laughed, ruffled his hair, given him a lollipop and said, "There is plenty of room in this family." Percy pulled himself out of memory land and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

The drive to the store was quick and Percy knew it by heart. He got out of his car and checked himself in the side mirror. He realized he had forgotten to tame his hair. Oh well, it didn't help anyway. "Morning everyone!" he called as he walked into the store. He heard an unenthusiastic reply. Walking over to his station, register 5, he grabbed his daily roll of stickers for kids. He flipped his light on and a few people stepped into his line. Personally, he had been annoyed with clerks when he was little. The fake smiles and repetitive greetings never fooled him. That was why when a customer came to him, he tried to make polite conversation, and be himself.

When he'd glanced at the clock again, he'd been there an hour. Just then the doors slid open and a blonde girl walked in. She squinted, like the light hurt her eyes, looking for something.

"Morning." A woman had slid into line.

"Hello. How are you today? Personally I think it's a little chillier of a morning."

"I'm very well actually. If you want to know, this is for my daughter, she will be released from the hospital this morning. She broke her whole arm riding her bike!"

Percy looked down at the teddy bear he was putting into a bag. It was soft with white fur. He grinned, remembering a similar experience he'd had at that age.

"I think it's perfect!" He rang up the price, the woman smiled.

"That'll be $4.99 ma'am."

She paid him, wished him a thank you, and left with her purchase. His line had gotten longer, and at the end of it he noticed the blonde he had seen earlier.

"Some of you can go over to station 4, Grandma Jane doesn't bite."

Scattered laughter let two people move over. Now the blonde was behind only one customer.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't find anyone to help. I really just need to use the restroom."

Percy chuckled, "I'm sorry about that." He pointed back where she had come from, "It's just behind isle 10."

The lady walked away quickly.

_She_ was next. Percy could tell there was something different wrong. She looked a little pale. He glanced at her purchases and saw she had coke. That was _his_ favorite drink! He was practically in love with her already. "Where'd that come from?" he asked himself.

"Oh yeah that's a good deal. Coke tastes the best in the morning, I think." he said, noticing his voice was a little higher than usual. She started, apparently not noticing it was her turn. That was when he saw her eyes. They were a stormy fierce gray, with hints of icey blue. They held a strength behind them that Percy found scarily attractive. Even though she looked probably about as bad as she felt, Percy decided she was beautiful. Beautiful? He'd only met the girl three seconds ago. But in those three second, Percy Jackson had made a decision that had nothing to do with fate. He decided he wanted to get to know this girl.

"Mm-hm." she replied, snapping Percy back to the task at hand.

"You should try the cherry, it's actually really good." He said.

"Okay."

Alright, what could be her problem? No one was this stubborn. Percy pulled Advil out of the basket.

"Ah, headache." he thought, but said, "What's your favorite kind?"

She snapped at him, "would you just check me out."

Percy couldn't help himself, he let a smile pull at the crevasses of his mouth. The girl smacked herself. "Ouch." Percy thought, "that could not have felt good."

"I'm sorry. I have a giant migraine and I'm not thinking very clearly."

He decided to have a little fun. "No, no. It's fine. I would be happy to check you out, except I already have." he winked. "You winked?!" Percy hit himself inside his head. "Man, pull yourself together. What is this girl doing to you?" he thought.

She must have gotten annoyed because she didn't reply.

"That will be $17.39."

"Hmm? Oh, here."

She gave him the money and he printed the receipt and decided to do one more thing. This girl was something else. He wrote her a little note and circled her savings.

"You saved $3.61, come again soon! Hope the coke helps."

She scowled at him, took her stuff and the receipt and stomped out of the store.

"You always catch the feisty ones." Grandma Jane said, ruffling my hair.

"I guess I do." Percy said watching the girl walk to her car. He saw he pause to look down at something. She spun around and seemed to be glaring at the store. Percy ducked his head, but he was smiling.

"Guess she found my note." he thought. He heard a door slam and decided it was safe enough to come out from behind the counter.

"Well that sounds interesting." Percy turned around to find a man at his register. He might've blushed a little bit.

"Yeah, I think I did just make things interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

It took her two weeks to remember to return her soda. Okay maybe it took her two weeks to find the courage to go back. The case of coke sat in one of her cupboards in the kitchen, behind the pans she never used. When she did remember, she jumped off the couch and slid into the kitchen. The smooth tiles provided an excellent surface for skating around. Annabeth threw open the doors of the cabinets and pulled out pots and pans until she saw the soda. She noticed a small layer of dust on the top and blew over it. She wondered if they'd even accept a return after having it for such a long time.

She drove to the store, taking the time to remember the name. "Hmm, 'Uncle Rick? Reminds me of 'Papa Johns'." Annabeth wondered. She was careful as she went in, on the lookout for the green-eyed boy. "What was his name again?" she thought. "Percy." She really hadn't forgotten, but the logic part of her brain told her to forget it.

Annabeth began to notice things she hadn't during her first trip. The way the sun hit the stores windows and shined on the fresh fruit and vegetables. And the slightest hint of cinnamon in the air, left her with a homesickness sort of feeling. She took a deep breath and sighed, temporarily forgetting about her previous dilemma.

She could get used to a place like this.

She turned her head and saw _him_. He was restocking the shelves with cereal and his hair was exactly the same as last time, sticking up in the back as if he'd just gotten out of bed. He dropped one of the boxes and chuckled, picking it up. He began to sing 'Another one bites the dust'. No, Annabeth did **not** find it cute. Nope. She looked away, resisting a smile.

"Why did I return?" Annabeth groaned, "Oh yeah, the coke." She looked down at her hands and there wasn't anything there.

"I left it in the car." she thought, "Great." She turned to leave and someone called out.

"Hey! Wait!"

He'd seen her. She heard boxes tumble to the ground and groaned again. Pretending she thought he was talking to someone else, Annabeth picked up her pace and walked back outside. She unlocked her car and grabbed the box. She took a minute to recompose herself before relocking the car and heading back.

"I'll go in the other entrance. That'll throw him off." she thought. She aimed for the second entrance and walked purposefully towards it. Annabeth hadn't even made it two feet before she was scared out of her wits.

"Avoiding someone are we?" She jumped and punched the guy in the shoulder before realizing who it was.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't.. you scared me." she said flustered.

"I figured that much." Percy said, massaging his arm. Then he smiled, "You're all better though! Definitely, since you threw a punch that hard."

"Well I did take karate..."

"So you gonna answer my question? Why are you avoiding me? I don't even know your name."

"Well actually..." Annabeth stopped. She didn't really have a reason for being angry with him. Sure he had annoyed the crap out of her the first time, but she hadn't been in the best of moods.

"Name's Annabeth. And I have things to do."

With that she walked away, looking around for the return counter. She asked a different employee where it was. The women was the same one that was at the other register when Annabeth had been there last. Her nametag read 'Jane' and she smiled at Annabeth with a knowing look. That puzzled the younger girl, but she thanked her and went on her way. She took one look at who was behind the return counter and turned around. Then she stopped.

"You really have no reason to avoid this guy." her mind said, "Maybe you should give him a chance." Annabeth didn't remember her feet moving, but she was behind the counter before she knew it.

"Hi." she said shortly.

"Hello again. What can I help you with?" Percy spoke in a humorous manner that irked her.

"I'd like to return this pack of Coca-Cola, actually." she set the case on the counter.

"Do you have the receipt?" He blushed at the ears. Annabeth laughed. She couldn't help it, she really wasn't mad at him, just embarrassed. Turns out he probably was just as embarrassed as she was. He cracked a smile. She flipped the box over and pointed at the receipt.

Once glance at the receipt and Percy's face fell. "I'm sorry." and he truly looked it, "It's way past it's return date."

Annabeth sighed. "Now I have a reason to hate you!" He laughed. "I'm just kidding. I thought so, but no hurt in trying." Annabeth said.

"Okay, sorry about that. Is their anything else you have to buy?" he sounded so sincere, Annabeth wondered how a person could be so genuine.

"I didn't exactly come here for anything else." she said honestly.

"Well, you have to try these strawberries, they just came in this morning from a farm patch. They are the best."

Percy came out from behind the counter and Annabeth barely had time to grab her soda before he dragged her to the produce section. He grabbed a basket and piled three packages into it.

"Okay now you have things to buy! Let's go!" Percy dragged her back to the register.

"But I, uh, don't have any money."

"Oh, but you have some way to pay I see." he smirked.

Annabeth glared, "No, I don't. What-" Percy reached over the counter and tugged at her case of soda. The movement caught Annabeth off guard, as she found herself staring at his eyes again. They were filled with mischief, she decided. And kindness. Percy gently pulled the soda out of her hand.

"You might not be able to return it, but you can exchange it." he said gently.

"Okay." she breathed. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. He put her berries in a plastic bag and hummed softly as her receipt printed. Percy glanced at Annabeth before writing on her receipt. He tucked it in the bag and handed it to her.

"Have a nice day, Annabeth! Enjoy your strawberries. Tell me what you think." He gave her a huge grin, which she didn't return. She glared.

"You are too happy." And for the second time, Annabeth Chase stomped out of the store.

She didn't look at the bag until she got home.

"Okay, let's see what he's got to say this time." she muttered, pulling out the receipt.

_'You can't avoid me forever. :) (801) 525-3210 _

_-Percy'_


	4. Chapter 4

He just couldn't help it. Yeah, he really wanted to get to know this girl. Percy wasn't sure why. Well he knew why- she was something else, but he wasn't sure why he thought that. So the obvious thought was to give her his number. Yup- he was an idiot. So naturally, he first thing Percy did when he got home was sit down at his table. And then proceed to hit his head on the table multiple times.

"What were you thinking?!" he yelled at himself.

"You barely know the girl." How many times had he said that to himself, he didn't know. Percy decided that it was too late now, and no matter what happened, he had wanted to get to know her.

"I got her name this time, though," he smiled, "Annabeth." It was such a unique name and Percy thought it suited her. He stood up, pushing his chair back, and walked into the kitchen. Opening his fridge, he pulled a Coke out. He hadn't been lying when he said it was his favorite. The caffeine probably didn't help his ADHD, but he loved it.

"Now what? Lie around and wait for her to call?" he thought. No, that was illogical, she'd probably never do it. So Percy slipped in The Lord of the Rings and waited.

He woke to an alarm ringing. It surprised him and he fell on the floor. He had an awful cramp in his next, like he'd been- sleeping on the couch- which he had. Percy realized he was still in his clothes from yesterday, and that he had to work today. He swore and ran to his room.

Percy took the quickest shower in existence while he ran his clothes through the washer and dryer.

"C'mon, c'mon." he urged even though his dryer didn't respond. It was Tuesday which meant Taco Tuesday. Jane would bring breakfast tacos to the early birds.

**Bing. **That was his cue. He yanked the door open and threw on the clothes.

Percy practically ran to the store and almost knocked over Grandma Jane.

"Woah there. Slow down. I saved a taco just for you." she smiled.

She was just too nice.

"Thank you." she handed him a wrapped package.

He relished Tuesdays. He was so engrossed in eating his food that he didn't notice writing on his paper.

_No. You call me. _

_(801) 123-4767_

"What?" he said, confused. Grandma Jane had reappeared.

"You remember that one girl, the feisty one? Well apparently she works at the bakery where I pick up my tacos. They are the best. Apparently, she's the one who makes them."

Percy's mouth dropped.

"Stop gawking and do something. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Grandma Jane is fine Percy."

He grinned. "Thanks!"

Percy pulled out his phone and dialed the number. It rang and rang, going to voicemail. Of course, she'd be working.

"Hello?"

"Oh! You answered! Hi." Percy stumbled.

"Is this Percy? No one else would be this uncoordinated."

He grinned, then remembering she couldn't see him said, "Yeah it's me."

"Okay, so why did you call me?"

"Because you told me to."

"I...," she paused, "true."

"That was clever there, flipping it on me, since I'm the one who wrote first."

"Yeah, I thought it would be appropriate."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to do something sometime."

"Very specific there."

"Fine, picnic and swimming, tomorrow at ten."

"Percy, tomorrow's Wednesday? Don't you work?"

"Don't you?"

"No actually, weird it's in the middle of the week, but I find it's nice."

"That's exactly what I think!"

"So you don't work tomorrow?"

"No, I do, but I'll work something out with Jane. See you then!"

"Wait! Where do I meet you?"

"Let's meet here, at Uncle Ricks."

"Deal. Bye Percy."

"Adios!"

He thought he heard a chuckle before she hung up. And then Percy did a little dance.

"So I take it went well?" Jane said, with Jack by her now.

"Yeah, well almost."

"Almost? There is no almost boy, it's a yes or no." Jack grumped.

"I kind of got excited and asked her on a date."

"That's great sweetheart!" Jane's eyes twinkled.

"Yeah well I told her tomorrow, but I work tomorrow-"

"Enough said son." Jack stopped him. "I think Beck was going to take an extra day tomorrow anyway. Go get her."

Percy jumped and gave them both hugs.

"Thanks!"

Tomorrow was really far away, Percy decided. It had been a hard work day, very slow moving. Then he got home and couldn't think about anything else. It was even difficult to sleep- and he loved sleep. When he woke the next morning, he jumped out of bed. It was 8:00, he had time. He had cereal for breakfast and then got started on lunch. He had to go into his attic to find a cooler, since he never did stuff like this. He remembered to slip two Cokes in. Soon he had everything gathered and it was 9:30. Percy decided he should just get there early. He was pulling out of his driveway when he remembered he forgot his swimsuit. He froze and ran back into his house, grabbing the first pair he found. He made it to the store by 9:55, where of course Annabeth was already waiting.

He got out of his car and walked up to her. She looked really pretty. Her hair fell down in waves on her shoulders and she wore a sun hat that looked really cute on her.

"Hi there." Percy managed to say.

"Hi, ya doofus."

"Am not." he noticed she also had a cooler. "Hey, I was supposed to bring the picnic."

"Oh this, it's just leftovers from the bakery. It was kind of a lot so I brought some to share."

Percy let a goofy smile slip on his face. "Okay."

"What?" she looked up.

He felt himself blush. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Percy spared a glance at her nervous that he had said something to soon, but she was smiling.

"I think we'll take my car."

"Okay. I need to be back by four, I have dinner with a friend."

He frowned. Was it another guy?

Annabeth laughed. "Don't worry, it's just one of my college roommates. And its a _her_."

"I knew that." Percy defended.

"Sure." she rolled her eyes, which Percy found endearing. They walked back to his car.

"Shall we?" he held his the door open and she sat down.

Annabeth smiled, "We shall."


	5. Chapter 5

Percy drove her insane. He would sing to every song, and yes, he did sound good. That annoyed Annabeth because it wasn't fair that he could be nice and funny and sing well.

"We are here!" he said excitedly. He got out to open her door and promptly tripped. She couldn't help it, she laughed.

"I think I better get out on my own, for safety reasons, you know."

"Good idea, I'll get the food."

They walked for a little bit, Percy insisted that there was a perfect spot. There were a few nice one's that Annabeth saw, but she followed him.

"Here we are!" The view was spectacular. It spread out so they could see the park and if you turned, you could see the small lake and docks.

"Okay, I admit, this is pretty cool."

He grinned stupidly, again. And Annabeth found herself calling it cute. Then she shook her head. Percy was laying out the blanket and food. He patted the spot next to him.

"Here, sit. I have a surprise." She raised her eyebrow, but Percy only pulled two Cokes from his cooler. He had packed crackers and cheese, grapes and apples, and meat. Annabeth produced her bread from the bakery. Percy bit into one. His eyes got wide.

"These are really good! What kind of bread is it?"

"Just a French roll."

"Wait, did _you_ make them?"

Annabeth glanced down, a little embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Alright, I'm definitely keeping you. You can cook."

"Keeping me?"

"Yeah, we're gonna be best friends." Percy said, completely serious.

"What makes you say that?" Annabeth said, puzzled.

"I just know."

"You're stupid."

He just grinned.

Annabeth decided she would "keep" him too. She smiled to herself.

Three weeks passed. Annabeth found herself actually enjoying, even looking forward to his company. Which was weird because she hadn't like him at first. Percy got Wednesdays off and that became "their day". She would help him with his laundry and bills. He would go grocery shopping with her. It was nice. Annabeth hadn't had a friendship like this in a long time.

One Tuesday, Percy walked into the bakery where she worked.

"Hello welcome to- oh hi Percy!" He looked melancholy? No, he was happy about something. She was surprised because she realized she was ready to stop what she was doing and help him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"When's your break?"

She glanced at the clock. "Now if I want."

"Okay. But first, I want one of your French rolls." he grinned, his eyes teaming with happiness. There was her Percy again. She didn't bother taking her apron or hat off as she sat down with Percy at a table.

"I'm going to visit my mom." he stated.

"Oh that's great!" Annabeth was happy for him. He hadn't had enough money to make the trip out to his mom in a while.

"Yeah, your budgeting helped, plus there was a price drop at the last minute."

"So you're going soon."

He looked sad again. "Yeah, tonight."

"Oh. Wow, that is last minute." Annabeth said, not really sure how she felt.

"I know we would miss our Wednesday..." Percy trailed off.

Her stomach dropped a bit, but she wasn't sure why.

"Don't worry about me. You haven't seen your mom in forever." she smiled and patted his arm.

He looked a little better. "You should meet her. She's the nicest person in the whole world. Oh and she'd _love_ you."

Annabeth smirked. "Why?"

He looked like he was about to say something, but changed his mind. "I just think she would."

She glanced at the clock. Her break was over. She glanced at Percy, "How long will you be gone?"

"Five days I think."

"Go have fun then! But text me okay? I want to know all about it." she turned to go behind the counter.

"Bye, Annabeth." Percy said. She waved and he left.

She turned around and made a deep sigh. Why was she so- not herself? Percy deserved to see his mother. She pushed the thought back and returned to work.

Annabeth found herself more grumpy. Percy kept things lively. She missed his stupid smile and annoying smirk. And those eyes- when they'd catch hers and he'd turn a little pink. She would laugh and knock his shoulder with hers. It was like she was homesick, except she was Percysick. Annabeth wandered into Uncle Rick's three times while he was gone. On the forth time, Grandpa Jack stopped her.

"He's not here, you know. He's out at his mom's."

"I know." she meant to sound casual, but it came out miserable.

"Yeah, I know how you feel kid. The store here just isn't the same without him." he patted an isle fondly.

"You don't let that boy go, okay? He needs you more than you realize."

Annabeth left the store a little confused. He needs her? No, it was way the other way around.

When Percy asked her to pick him up from the airport, Annabeth felt a weight lift off her shoulders. He met her in the parking garage, giving her a huge hug. Her stomach gave a flip-flop, and she was pretty sure she was blushing. What was that about? He looked so excited and refreshed.

"So, how was it?" His excitement was contagious. He rambled on and on about his trip. Gosh- she'd missed his voice.

"And I was right! My mom wants to meet you. You guys would get along so well. She likes to cook and when I gave her your bread..."

"That's what you wanted with my bread?"

"Yeah! And she was like "I could live off this."" Annabeth laughed. Honestly, she was just glad Percy was back. She glanced at him while he talked. His eyes were full of life and Annabeth found herself staring. She shook it off. After all- what could have happened in a few days to make her feel... different about Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy had been totally conflicted when he read the price of the ticket. He could go. He could see him mom. But- there was Annabeth. They had just clicked into each other's lives and he didn't want to loose that, since it was so new. Yeah and maybe there was more to it. Annabeth was really cute. She caught him looking at her sometimes and he hoped she couldn't see his blush. He didn't want to leave her, plus he would miss their Wednesday.

When he went to tell her, he had no idea what to expect. He felt like she would urge him to go, but he wanted her to ask him to stay. He'd got a 'don't worry about me, you deserve to see your mom.' Percy knew her enough to tell something was off, but he didn't ask. He thought about it as he rode to the airport in a taxi. He decided he would ask for a ride next time- preferably from Annabeth.

It was all worth it when he saw his mom. His eyes may have gotten a little teary, but that might have been the change in climate. He hadn't seen her for over a year. His mom, however was wiping her eyes. She pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Percy, you've grown I think."

He grinned, "Mom, I'm the same size as I left."

"C'mon, let's get you some food. Welcome home." She gave him another squeeze.

They sat and just talked for a while. She told him about Paul; he seemed nice, but Percy was going to talk to this guy.

"So you've heard about me, any new.. romances I should know about?" she questioned.

He began to say no- but he thought about Annabeth, but that didn't count- right? Percy talked about everything with his mom, though. He told her the story of how he had met Annabeth.

"Sounds like a charmer. I'd like to meet her."

"Yeah." he gazed wistfully. Then he remembered the bread.

"Oh! And she bakes. She bakes mom! Like you! You have to try I'll be right back. He raced to his suitcase where he had put the bread. He put it in his mom's hands. She ripped a piece off and chewed.

"Wow. Percy, I could live off this stuff."

"It's good, I know." he grinned.

"So how long have you been dating?"

He stuttered, "Oh mom, we aren't- I just met her a few weeks ago."

Sally smiled sadly. "Oh Percy."

"What?"

"You love her. At least, you're going down that road, I think."

"Mom, I just got to know her." It was ridiculous. He couldn't, she- they- were just friends. His heart did a little tap dance as he thought.

His mom touched his arm gently. "I'm sorry if I prodded, but... sometimes these things happen."

His thoughts drifted, they had spent a lot of time together recently. And she was like ridiculously pretty. He loved it when she'd show up at Uncle Rick's to say 'hi'. And the way she laughed we he said something stupid. Or bumped his shoulder every so often just to say 'I'm still here.' And he realized that maybe he was starting to love her. He realized that the only reason he had made it this far without running back to Annabeth was because he had his mom.

"No mom, I think- I think you're right." saying it out loud made it seem final. And it seemed right. "But- Annabeth won't feel that way." he admitted.

They didn't talk about it after that.

Percy had a blast. He revisited the places he used to go everyday as a teenager. He chatted with some of his old teachers, visited his favorite ice cream shop, and just walked around town. It felt good to be home. But. There was a piece missing, like he'd left something behind. He couldn't get his mom's "idea" out of his head.

His flight home was almost a relief. He had asked Annabeth to drive him home. When he saw her, he was elated. He gave her a hug and it felt- right. Percy rattled off what he'd done with his mom. Every time he looked at her- he just had this feeling. And he pushed it away. He didn't want to be disappointed. She was logical, she wouldn't just fall for him in a few weeks. How he managed to do it, he'd never know.

Percy got into work the next day and everyone from the store welcomed him back. They even had tacos- even though, he pointed out, it wasn't a Tuesday. He felt out of routine all day because he had been off and his emotions confused him. There was something he was forgetting to do, he did it everyday. Annabeth came by during lunch. And she brought him some bread. He could've kissed her. Percy became more aware of this. He suddenly recalled a few other times when he had felt the urge to just lean in. Once was when they went to feed the ducks at a pond. She had been laughing and the he remembered thinking, "What if?" Percy knew he couldn't, really, Annabeth didn't like him like that. He helped Grandpa Jack close the store, staying full hours to make up for what he had missed (they insisted he was fine, but he felt he needed to).

As he got into his bed that night(it felt good to be back), he remember what had been bugging him. He'd forgotten to restock the produce. Percy swore. He'd have to get up early to do that. He set his phone, reluctantly, for 5:00.

The morning came all too early. He dragged himself to the store. The lights were on and Grandma Jane's car was here. He smiled, at least he'd have someone to talk to. Walking through the doors, it was quiet. That was weird. Jane usually put music on.

"Grandma?" he called. "It's Percy. I'm just putting the produce out."

He walked around, trying to find her.

"Hello?" he called, getting nervous. He walked to her office and opened the door. "Jane?"

He glanced down, she was laying, face first on the carpet.

His brain went into overdrive. He tried to wake her up, shaking her gently at first, and then rougher, "Grandma Jane? It's Percy."

She didn't move. He grabbed his phone, his hands were shaking as he dialed.

911, what's your emergency?


	7. Chapter 7

The persistent buzzing was driving Annabeth crazy. She groaned and pulled the covers back, glancing at the clock. 5:30. What?! Her phone was ringing and Percy's picture was on the screen.

"I'm gonna murder him." she says, but answers anyway.

"What is it that you had to-"

"Grandma Jane's in the hospital." Percy sniffles. Her mind goes into overdrive. When? What happened? But she heard crying over the phone. She'd ask him later.

"I just didn't knew who else to call, I mean you know her and that and she's the sweetest person ever and she's in the hospital and oh I hope she'll be okay." he rambled.

She stifled a cry. "Percy, where are you? I'm coming."

"Uncle Rick's, I just-"

"I'm coming." she says firmly. Annabeth wasn't sure where this came from. She hadn't felt like she needed to support someone else since- well- Luke. She bit back those memories. Percy needed her and she wouldn't let him down. These past few weeks, she'd learn to cope with his silly personality. They had really bonded. And sure, sometimes his grins made her stomach do somersaults, and she caught herself watching him more often, but hey that's natural. Annabeth wouldn't admit it, but she wasn't sure how she felt about her new friend. There were sometimes where she would-. Annabeth remembered she was on the phone and hung up.

She drove like a madman- that is to say- a few miles over the speed limit and running yellow lights- which the normal Annabeth Chase would _never _do. Needless to say, she got there in under five minutes. The lights were on at Uncle Rick's and she worried about Percy. She parked and ran in the store.

"Percy?" she called. She ran down the isles looking for him. He was in the soda isle (of course), sipping a Coke. He glanced up, his eyes tired and red.

"Coke's a comfort food." he raised his can.

"Oh Perce." she walked to him and took him in her arms, which was hard since he was taller and a lot heavier than her. It felt- felt- Annabeth couldnt think of a word, for once, but it made her warm right down to her toes. Then Percy broke down. Real, sad, tears rolled down his face. She patted his back. "It's okay. I'm here."

He was rambling. "I just- came in early." he sniffled, "I forgot to do something yesterday. And I found her. On the floor." Percy cried for a little while longer. "She, she wouldn't wake up. So I called 911. They wouldn't let me come with her, and I don't know what's wrong." he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Hey. If you hadn't even come in, she might not have made it to the hospital. You might have saved her life." She saw tears in his eyes again.

"I just wish there was something I could have done." he quieted for a minute."Thank you." Percy whispered. "I know it's early, you- you were the first person I thought of."

Annabeth started. "Really?" she said quietly. She had been finding the same true for herself. She had a problem: call Percy.

"Yeah, really." he was silent for a moment.

"I always think of you first." Percy mumbled.

Her heart began to race. "Okay." Annabeth thought, "Okay. He was just a little freaked out, he wasn't thinking clearly."

Percy smiled. "Stop thinking, it's too early for thinking." He looked at her, pursing his lips. "You're really beautiful, you know."

Annabeth glanced down at what she was wearing. Practically the same thing as the first time they met: sweats and a t-shirt- what she had slept in- and a hasty bun.

She laughed, "I'm a mess."

"Not as much as me- no, you're perfect." he looked up, and Annabeth wasn't sure what he was thinking. He had bloodshot eyes which made the green irises stand out. Percy looked down at her, with that stupid smile on his face.

And then Annabeth's heart flip-flopped. Here was this boy, worried about his friend- worried enough to cry in front of a girl, and telling her she looked nice even though she could have passed off as a hobo. She was falling hopelessly for this black-haired mess. Annabeth might have stood there, trying to use logic and place everything where it should go, even though love isn't logical, for years if it weren't for Percy. Her eyes moved around, processing this new breakthrough, until they landed on Percy and then-

She kissed him. It felt so- _right_. He had a salty taste from his tears and Annabeth wondered for the millionth time how he had such a heart. Percy pushed her back gently and she frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"You don't have to pity me Annabeth." he said hoarsely.

"What, Percy? I don't-"

"I know, this is a lot for me to put on you, but you don't need to try to make me feel better." he turned away.

She felt anger boiling inside her. How dare he- he likes her? But he pushed her away. She felt the tears she was trying to suppress to be strong for him, pushing forward, threatening to spill, and becoming angry.

"Percy Jackson, I'm-." she swore, unable to find the right words. "You are the sweetest person I have ever met, so don't you dare think I'm pitying you. Because I'm not. Don't you dare tell me how I feel. I just figured some things out and don't you push me away because- because I am falling in love with you and I can't-" there were tears running down her face now, too.

Percy turned back and brought his hands up to her face, brushing the tears away. He leaned down and kissed her. They were both crying- of sorrow and happiness when they pulled back. He held her in a hug and they stood there for what felt like hours. Annabeth felt happier than she had ever been. She felt stressed with the knowledge of Grandma Jane, but contented. Percy kissed her again.

"I'm sorry." he croaked, "I'm in-" His phone rang and he answered, sending Annabeth a nervous glance. It was Grandpa Jack, she could hear. What had Percy wanted to tell her? Was he moving? Was there another girl? She watched him, wondering. He hung up and Annabeth looked a him for answers.

"We can go to the hospital. I-" he gulped.

"It's okay," she told him, "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Percy let Annabeth drive to the hospital because he was in a horrible state. It hadn't been one of his greater ideas. Oh! Why don't you call your crush to come and comfort you!

His heart had dropped when she kissed him. "She just feels bad, and she's trying to console me." is what he'd thought. Man, she had gotten so angry and he found it scary attractive. And then she said she was falling in love with him. That couldn't compare to what Percy felt. He loved her. He loved everything about her. He was going to tell her. Then Jack had called. He was reminded of his worries and tapped nervously on the arm rest in the car.

They walked into the hospital together and signed in. Grandpa Jack had told them which room it was.

Percy wanted to hold Annabeth's hand. And he realized... he could. He stopped and blinked.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, concerned. Percy smiled. He took her hand and led her down the hall. Truth was, he was nervous and worried out of his mind. They reached the room and paused just inside.

Grandma Jane was hooked up to all sorts of machines and Grandpa Jack held her hand, sitting on a chair next to her. He saw them and muttered something to Jane.

"Percy. Annabeth. Is that you?" she asked. They walked to her bed. Percy let go of Annabeth's hand.

"Hello." Annabeth said gently.

Percy felt his eyes sting again.

"Good to see you. I guess the store won't open up today, seeing three of its top employees are here."

Annabeth laughed and Percy relaxed. Jane was here, she would be okay.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh a nasty heart attack. It comes with age, I suppose."

"Will you be alright?"

"Oh, I feel better but..."

She chuckled and Percy's vision swam with tears. This lady had been so kind to him, she was like his second mother.

"Here, come closer Percy." she beckoned. "I have- what would you call it? A dying wish I suppose. Don't let Annabeth get away. That girl is something else. Promise me."

Percy did.

"Good. I hope I'm around to see you together. But for now I'll rest."

Grandpa Jack looked up and mouthed a 'thank you'.

Percy led Annabeth back to her car. They stood side by side outside, watching cars go by.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked.

He tried to answer, but words wouldn't come out. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Percy wanted to stay in that moment. It was so peaceful and for now, everything was alright.

She nudged him after a while.

"Watch, here comes the sun."

The sky spread out in oranges and yellows as the sun rose. The light caught Annabeth's golden hair and she was so beautiful, it hurt. Before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned in again, capturing his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed around her waist. "This is what is supposed to happen." Percy thought happily.

He rested his head on Annabeth's, their noses barley touching.

"I'm so in love with you." he tells her.

She grins and he'd be lying if he said it was their last kiss.

Percy decides to open Uncle Rick's the next day. It's the least he can do, really. He goes to his register and flicks the light on. Halfway through the day, Annabeth strolls through the doors. She makes eye contact with him, smirks mischievously, and proceeds to walk in the opposite direction of where he was. He glances at the clock and swears. His break isn't for another half hour. By the time Annabeth reappears, he's got five minutes left. She has a basket full of food. He scans them with a realization in his mind. He never formally asked her to go out with him. An idea picks at the edge of his mind. Percy scans her items, noticing a box of Coca-Cola. He smirks and glances up. Her grey eyes dance with intelligence and it takes all his willpower to not kiss her.

He takes his time with her receipt. After circling her savings he writes:

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

"Read it." Percy says, handing it to her.

She smiled and tilted her head.

"Yes."

And although he was pretty sure it wasn't store regulation, he leaned over the counter and kissed her anyway.


	9. Epilogue

_Epilogue (5 years later)_

* * *

><p>It's raining- weather set for the occasion. Annabeth straightens her black dress. She looks around the house. It's more of a mess than she would prefer, but she knows she can't be too picky. A small smile settles on her face as she sees their wedding photo.<p>

"Percy?" she calls.

He comes out in a suit. Annabeth thinks he looks dashing, but she won't tell him. It'll just boost his ego. Percy's face is somber and she can tell he's on the verge of tears. Straightening his jacket, she looks up at him.

"Shall we?"

Percy hooks her arm with his. She grabs an umbrella, and opens it when they step outside. It's a warm sort of rain so they decide to walk. The cemetery isn't far. The sound of rain is the only noise as they make their way toward the group of people huddled in black. Annabeth unlinks their arms and grabs his hand. His ring is cold against her hand. They make their way through the throng of people and umbrellas until they can see the casket.

It is a cream color and stands out against the rich soil. As they lower it in the ground, several people start crying. Percy's grip tightens on her hand. Grandpa Jack is standing at one end of the hole, tears streaming down his face. The rain starts to fall a little harder. He seems to be saying something, but it is hard to hear over the rain. People dissipate as they begin filling the hole, ready to get out of the weather. They walk over to the headstone, not put into place yet. It reads.

_Grandma Jane Smith_

_July 3, 1950- September 12, 2014_

_"__The kind spread their love even in death."_

Annabeth rubs Percy's back as he starts crying. They finish watching the workers bury the casket and the rain dies down a bit.

"Ready?" she asks him. He nods and they turn to go.

"Percy. Annabeth." Someone calls. They turn around. Grandpa Jack is walking towards them. He gives them each a hug.

"Percy, Jane is very proud of you. She thought of you as her own son, and I do too. She wants you to take over the store."

He stood there, in shock. "I-I can't accept that. It's your store too."

"She wanted you to have it. Really. I'm getting old myself. We need you to run it." Jack shook Percy's hand, like it was final.

"Thank you." He croaks. The walk home seems quieter than the walk there. Annabeth puts the umbrella away, the rain now at a slow drizzle.

"How was it?" Sally asks as they step in the door.

"Very nice. It was really sweet." Annabeth responds, knowing Percy doesn't really want to talk about it. She leans towards Sally, whispering, "She gave him the store, Uncle Rick's."

Sally put her hand to her mouth. A piercing squeal cuts through the air as a mess of black hair runs into Annabeth.

"Hi sweetie." She says, picking the little boy up. "Were you good for Grandma Sally?"

He nods. "I was very good. Where's daddy?" She spins him around before setting him down. He runs, giggling, to Percy.

"Hey there kiddo." He says, poking him in the sides.

"So how is number two doing?" Sally asks, while the other two wrestle.

Annabeth looks at her stomach, self conscious. "We got the gender the other day. It's a girl!"

"Oh! Congratulations!" Sally clasps Annabeth's hands.

"We will have to go shopping sometime."

"More shopping?" Percy says as he comes over with the boy hanging over his shoulder.

"Think of it as my treat." Sally says.

"Mom-" he says at the same time Annabeth says. "You really don't need to."

"These are my only grandchildren. I am going to spoil them silly."

They glance at each other. Not much you can do when Sally puts her mind to something. Percy sets their child down and he bounces around the kitchen.

"Anyway. Any ideas for baby names?" she asks.

Annabeth replies, "Well we didn't know if it would be a boy or a girl but, considering the circumstances." Annabeth glances at Percy before saying. "I think I want to name her Jane."

He looks at her and gives her that stupid smile she had fallen for.

"I love you." He gives her a kiss, full of meaning, and an unsaid conversation passes between them.

"Yuck." Calls the little boy, and the three adults laugh.

Fin.


End file.
